


Just F*ck Me!

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: FUCK, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hot, Knock Knock, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sexy, Top - Freeform, bed, botTom, larry stylinson - Freeform, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Harry & Louis having a f*ck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just F*ck Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the boys and have no idea about their sexuality or their sex lives. This is simply a work of fiction and my imagination.

Louis is on all fours, naked, on top of crumpled quilts on a make shift bed.  
"Please Harry, just fuck me" he's begging.  
Harry giggles, loving his lovers' desire.  
"Stop laughing Haz, I'm so fucking hard!" Louis replies, almost giggling himself.  
Harry is licking Louis arse cheeks and around his arse hole, but not quite on or in it, just to tease that little bit more.  
Harry knows the feeling all too well; Louis does the same thing to him all the time!  
Harry is also very hard with pre cum glistening on his cock.  
He starts to wank a little and when Louis hears, he scalds his man.  
"Hey! If I have to wait, so do you. Hands off!" he says over his shoulder. "Oh god that feels so good" he adds, moaning a little through gritted teeth.

Harry lays on his back between Louis' legs and takes Louis cock into his mouth. He looks up at Louis, knowing full well that his lover loves this position.  
Louis looks down at Harry and starts fucking his mouth.  
Harry smiles with Louis cock still in his mouth and takes Louis' balls in his hand, giving them a little squeeze as he does.  
Louis takes this as a sign and starts thrusting his hips further, Harry chocking a little.  
Harry isn't complaining though, he loves every part of Louis and it's at times like this that he's reminded he can't get enough of him.  
Harry moves his hand back towards Louis arse and slides his middle finger inside Louis. Louis lets out a little gasp, a smile in his voice.  
"Oh fuck I love you Harrold Styles" Louis whispers.  
Still with a mouth full of cock, Harry replies, "I know my baby, I know".

Harry starts to fingers Louis' arse which makes Louis slow down his hips.  
Harry slides Louis' cock out of his mouth slowly and replaces it with his balls, and then licks all the way up his perenium and arse crack with his finger still inside.  
Louis starts to gasp harder, deeper.  His back is arching up so Harry inserts another finger and turns his palm upwards so he can finger better.  
"Oh god Haz....Oh god...." Louis starts to moan.  
"Not yet Lou, not yet" Harry responds, taking his fingers out of his husbands arse a little and slowing down "I want to cum with you" he continues.  
"WELL FUCK ME THEN!" Louis yells playfully while moaning and gasping for breath.  


Harry can't wait any longer either. He loves a little playtime like most people, but he wants to cum too, so he gets on his knees behind Louis and takes hold of his own cock.  
He gives it a little wank with his right hand, his left on Louis' butt cheek, and shuffles forward.  
The ring on Harry's middle finger catches the light.  
Louis is looking over his left shoulder at Harry, his right hand on his own right butt cheek with a matching light catching ring, pulling it out so his arse can take Harry's wide load.  
Harry guides his cock to Louis' arse and stabs the head into Louis, meeting his husbands eye's as he does. Louis licks his lips and his eye's start to roll back into their sockets.  
"Aaahhhh honey...aahhh..." Louis moans through a sly smile.  
Harry smiles back, this feels amazing for him too. Louis' arse is still nice and tight, even after all the rough sex they've had, and Harry enjoys the initial penetration almost as much as the happy ending!  
Harry takes hold of Louis' hips now, taking control of them both, and slides his cock all the way into Louis.

Louis thrusts his hips back into Harry, physically begging for more of Harry inside him.  
Harry responds by thrusting as hard and deep into Louis that he can, pulling Louis to him as he does.  
Harry is looking at Louis' toned, tanned back and can't help but smile.  
He's explored every inch of Louis but his back is Harry's favourite. It's strong and muscular in all the right places, like his shoulders, but lean enough that Harry can nuzzle into him when they're going to sleep at night.  
"Oh fuckin' hell Haz, I'm cumming..." Louis is just about screaming. "Aaaarrrhhhh...."  
"Me too baby...ooohhh" Harry replies.  
They slow down their thrusting, Harry still firmly inside Louis.  
They're both panting, taking quick, sharp breaths and sweating all over each other.  
Finally Harry takes himself out of Louis and turns Louis to him to kiss him.  
"Mmmmm" Louis moans, still slightly panting, into Harry's mouth as they settle into each other.

+

 There's a knock at the door.  
"Seven minutes 'til stage boys" the knocker trills, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"See you after the show, big boy" Louis says while putting his pants on.  
"Wouldn't miss it" Harry replies, doing the same.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
